Confessions
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: Par Nyny. "Si vous échouez, vous devrez vous déclarez nu sur le toit" qu'elle avait dit... Hyuga/Aida, Kaga/Kuro.


- Ça caiiille ! S'écria Koganei, après un éternuement sonore, les yeux larmoyants.

Le reste de l'équipe de basket de Seirin confirma vivement ses dires. On aurait pu croire qu'aussi proche de l'été, le temps serait plus chaud, mais il avait plu toute la journée, et l'humidité avait fait redescendre grandement la température. Ils se demandèrent alors si ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'Aida Riko, leur coach, avait préféré ce jour plutôt qu'un autre pour leur punition collective. Car c'était bien pour être puni qu'ils étaient ainsi dehors, vêtus seulement d'un caleçon chacun, sur le toit de l'école.

Ils se remettaient difficilement de leur défaite cuisante à l'Inter-Hight, quand la jeune femme, exaspérée de les voir broyer du noir de jours en jours, d'entraînements en entraînements, leur annonça qu'il était temps de subir son courroux pour avoir échoué cette année encore. Et c'est sous son regard de tueur psychopathe, digne de Hyuga dans ses mauvais jours, qu'ils étaient tous montés sur le bâtiment avant de se déshabiller. Pudique, la demoiselle leur avait quand même permis de garder leurs sous-vêtements.

- Bien ! Les cours sont terminés, mais les clubs ne font que commencer ! Je suis certaine que l'élue de votre cœur est toujours quelque part dans les parages. Vous aller donc crier votre déclaration maintenant, puisque le toit est trop surveillé le lundi matin. Chantonna-t-elle gaiement. Honneur au capitaine !

Il y eu un moment de flottement avant que les regards ne se tournent vers Hyuga Junpei, qui remonta nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez. Quelle idée stupide ! C'était bien digne d'Aida de leur faire subir pareille humiliation. Et ils savaient tous que, peut importe ce qu'ils pourraient bien dire pour leur défense, elle ne serait satisfaite que quand ils se seraient pliés à sa volonté. Aussi extravagante soit son exigence. Le deuxième année prit donc son courage à deux mains et avança vers la rambarde de sécurité.

- Au fait, coach, est-ce que la personne concernée doit répondre à cette déclaration ? Demanda-t-il soudain, sans se retourner vers eux, apparemment très tendu, ce qui leur paraissait plutôt normal au vu de la situation.

- Evidemment ! Et si elle n'est pas là, où n'a pas entendu, je ferais bien entendu passer le mot demain. Asséna l'entraineuse, ravie de l'impact de son petit effet, qu'on pouvait qualifier de douche froide, sur les joueurs.

Un lourd soupir s'échappa du jeune homme, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il sera brusquement les poings avant de se retourner d'un coup vers eux, les surprenant, l'air déterminé. Le brun vint alors se planter devant Aida, et fusilla des yeux les autres membres de l'équipe présents.

- Le premier qui fait une seule réflexion sur ce que je vais dire ne pourra plus manger que de la purée, et ce pour le reste de son existence, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Effrayés à l'idée de perdre toutes leurs dents, personne n'osa broncher. La coach, elle, restait interdite, partagée entre l'envie de le renvoyer à la vue de tout les autres élèves, et la curiosité de savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui sortir comme explication pour éviter sa sentence, pourtant irrévocable. Puisque c'était probablement pour la supplier de l'épargner qu'il venait la voir.

- Aida Riko. Commença le capitaine. Tu es la fille la plus sadique et désaxée que j'ai jamais connue, et moi je dois être le mec le plus masochiste du Japon, parce que c'est de toi dont je suis tombé amoureux.

En prononçant ces derniers mots, le visage du brun avait viré au rouge pivoine, mais son air combattif ne l'avait pas quitté pour autant. Il était un sportif après tout, les défis, ça le connaissait ! Quand à l'entraineuse, après avoir fortement tiqué à ses premières paroles, son visage avait soudain rougit plus que de raison, et les spectateurs auraient été moins étonnés de voir de la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles à l'instant, qu'ils ne l'étaient après cette improbable déclaration.

Le silence s'éternisait, en même temps que le visage de Hyuga se décomposait. Les autres joueurs, interdit de prendre la parole, essayaient donc silencieusement de faire réagir leur entraîneuse pour qu'elle dise quelque chose. Mais, la tête basse, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger, ne serait-ce que pour faire subir une de ces célèbres prises de catch au capitaine qui osait lui dire des choses si embarrassantes. Mais en même temps, elle l'avait cherché, non ? On récolte ce que l'on sème… la prochaine fois elle réfléchirait à deux fois avant de leur trouver une punition ! Maintenant elle allait devoir faire quelque chose de désagréable.

- Puisque que les interlocutrices doivent répondre… et que je fais partie du club… Dit-elle en levant les mains pour tirer son gros pull par-dessus sa tête. Je suppose que je dois me déshabiller aussi !

Le sourire forcé qu'elle afficha suite à ses dires, et ses mouvements plus qu'hésitants pour déboutonner sa chemise, les fit réagir au quart de tour, et tous les autres membres se mirent à s'agiter en même temps, avant que Hyuga ne généralise enfin leur pensée commune en lui prenant les mains, arrêtant ses gestes.

- C'est vraiment pas la peine ! Garde tes vêtements !

Aida hocha finalement la tête, quand même fortement soulagée, et heureuse d'avoir des camarades si compréhensifs et respectueux. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais douté qu'ils l'empêcheraient de faire des choses stupides. Et ça, ça avait été une idée très stupide. Elle releva d'un coup la tête, retrouvant toute l'assurance qui la caractérisait, et plongea son regard dans celui qui venait de lui déclarer sa flamme.

- Hyuga Junpei ! J'accepte tes sentiments… mais ne crois pas pouvoir avoir une seule faveur de ma part à l'entraînement à cause de ça ! C'est pas parce que je t'aime depuis les débuts du club que j'ai déjà été tendre avec toi !

- Ouais, c'est pas ce que j'attendais de la Riko que je connais. Sourit le jeune homme, bizarrement attendrit par les paroles de la coach.

Un moment de silence se fit sentir avant que Koganei n'ouvre la bouche, brisant la bulle intime et douillettement niaiseuse dont les deux amoureux s'étaient entourés.

- C'est bien mignon tout ça, et on est très content pour vous mais… on voudrait pouvoir se rhabiller rapidement !

Les deux concernés piquèrent un fard en se voyant observés, puis Aida s'éclaircit la gorge, pendant que son nouveau et tout premier petit-ami ramassait ses fringues près de la porte, largement envié par les autres joueurs, tous sûrs d'attraper un rhume avant de pouvoir se réchauffer.

- Puisque tu as envie de parler, à ton tour. Décida-t-elle, gênée.

- Super ! Alors, je sais que ça va vous paraître étrange, sûrement que vous n'allez pas comprendre mes sentiments…

Tous le fixèrent, les sourcils relevés de surprise devant son ton si dramatique.

- … mais je suis sûr de mes sentiments, et ce depuis des mois ! Je suis fou amoureux de la merveilleuse Hatsune Miku* ! S'écria-t-il, plein de fougue, de passion et d'énergie.

Le gros blanc qui suivit ses paroles le fit se retourner nerveusement. Il rencontra alors les regards, pour certains incrédules, pour d'autres stupéfaits. Et enfin, celui de l'entraineuse, noir, furieux et promettant mille souffrances pour plus tard. Et dire qu'ils l'avaient prit au sérieux cette fois…

- Je savais que vous ne pourriez pas comprendre, mais Miku-chan est si…

Un superbe coup de pied retourné de la part de la seule fille du groupe le fit efficacement taire. Elle l'envoya ensuite se rhabiller, excédée. Elle espérait vivement que les autres jouent aussi bien le jeu que Hyuga, sinon les punitions allaient pleuvoir, foi d'entraineuse ! Elle nota d'ailleurs, dans un coin de son esprit, de penser à doubler les séances de musculation du petit brunet. Et de lui interdire d'écouter de la musique pendant l'entrainement ! La châtaine lança ensuite un regard à Izuki, qui n'eut rien de mieux à dire que :

- L'amour, c'est comme les cours. C'est bien tant qu'on n'est pas à la bourre.

Avant de noter fébrilement sa nouvelle trouvaille dans son carnet, l'air fier de lui et profondément satisfait, sous les regards dépités des autres. Aida, au bord de la crise de nerfs, allait se décider à tous les achever en les jetant par-dessus la rambarde du toit, sous l'œil alarmé de son capitaine, quand Kuroko apparut subitement à côté d'elle, la faisant sursauter, comme toujours.

- On doit juste se déclarer à la personne qu'on aime, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il, sa voix et son visage toujours aussi neutres.

- Euh, oui…

- Peut importe qui c'est ?

- Bien sûr, la preuve. Acquiesça la jeune femme en laçant un regard noir à Koganei. Les autres ne se gênent pas, alors vas-y.

- D'accord, je vais le faire.

Il alla ensuite se planter devant son partenaire de basket aux cheveux rouges, qui lui lança un regard de travers, l'air de lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait là.

- Kagami-kun. Dit-il en cherchant ses mots, avant de finalement lever les yeux vers lui et d'annoncer tout simplement. Je t'aime.

Les membres de l'équipe faillirent bien en tomber à la renverse, tandis que le principal concerné s'étouffait avec l'air qu'il venait de respirer. La coach poussa un cri presque hystérique, l'air absolument ravie de la situation, en sautillant sur place. Les autres ne savaient pas comment réagir à cette annonce pour le moins troublante, et le scoreur n'en finissait plus d'agoniser sur place, apparemment choqué, sous le regard blasé du bleuté. Hyuga rétablit la situation d'un « qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ? » interloqué.

- J'en étais sûre ! C'est tellement adoraaable ! Criait sa petite-amie en fond sonore.

- Ça commence à faire beaucoup de couple au sein de la même équipe. Fit remarquer Izuki, avant de faire mine de lancer un regard énamouré à Mitobe, qui se décala de quelques pas sur le côté, intimidé.

- On peut vraiment les considérer comme un couple ?

Un autre coup violent de la part de l'entraineuse répondit à la question de Koganei, qui s'empressa de s'expliquer d'une voix plaintive, des larmes de douleurs perlant aux coins de ses yeux :

- Kagami a pas encore répondu !

Constatant qu'il avait parfaitement raison, ils se tournèrent tous vers leur as, qui frôlait la crise de panique, mais, au même moment, un vacarme assourdissant monta des escaliers menant au toit. Un homme d'âge mûr, dans lequel ils reconnurent leur professeur de japonais, déboula en ouvrant la porte avec fracas.

- Le club de basket, encore ! Hurla-t-il. Mais que faites-vous dans ces tenues indécentes ! Troubler la tranquillité de l'école ne vous suffit plus, il faut ajouter un attentat à la pudeur en plus !

Il continua à les morigéner, après leur avoir ordonné de remettre leurs vêtement, sous le regard déçu de Riko dont la scène la plus intéressante venant d'être soudainement coupée, et ceux un peu soulagés des autres, qui commençaient sérieusement à se les geler, et à se demander où les mèneraient encore ces improbables déclarations. Après un passage éclair chez le principal du lycée, en évitant habilement les possibles punitions qui auraient pu leur tomber dessus, l'équipe sortit de l'établissement afin d'aller manger un morceau et se dispersa ensuite tranquillement… ou presque, Hyuga devant presque assommer Riko, qui voulait absolument voir la suite des évènements entre les deux partenaires.

Kuroko est son compatriote cynophobe* se retrouvèrent donc, comme d'habitude, seuls sur le chemin du retour. Un grand silence pesait sur eux et, bien que le bleuté n'en ai pas l'air particulièrement affecté, le plus grand ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre. Il était un peu perdu… en fait il était même complètement paumé. Si, malgré la surprise, tout le monde avait eu l'air d'à peu près bien prendre l'annonce du passeur, lui ne s'en remettait décidément pas, et ne savait pas comment y répondre.

Il appréciait Kuroko, peut-être même plus que de raison, ça c'était sûr, mais le plus grand amour de sa vie avait toujours été le basket. Les relations plus qu'amicales, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, en dehors de la théorie, et s'en fichait même totalement avant ce soir. Autant dire que c'était pas gagné pour le rouge. Et c'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de son appartement, et qu'il remarqua que son ami l'avait consciencieusement suivit. Poli, et ne souhaitant de toute façon pas le mettre à la porte, Kagami le laissa se faufiler avec lui jusque dans le salon, où il s'effondra sur le canapé, sous le regard bleu de son squatteur.

- Kagami-kun.

L'interpelé leva les yeux et croisa ceux du joueur fantôme. Il avait l'air… inquiet. Et il devait vraiment se faire du mouron pour avoir une tête pareille. C'était trop mignon, et le rouge ne se formalisa même pas de le penser. Alors il laissa juste agir son instinct, c'était toujours ce qui lui réussissait le mieux de toute façon, et attrapa le poignet de son partenaire pour le tirer d'un coup sec sur le sofa. Une fois fait, il se pencha vers lui, sans lâcher son bras, et passa sa main droite, ferme mais caressante, sur la nuque du passeur.

Ses lèvres se posèrent d'abord doucement, dans une simple pression, sur celles de Kuroko, qui s'étaient légèrement entrouvertes après sa chute. Les trouvant un peu froides, il sortit le bout de sa langue pour les effleurer timidement, avant de se glisser entre elles. Le petit muscle qui résidait là vint à sa rencontre, le toucha sensuellement, l'encourageant à continuer. Le scoreur les fit donc s'allonger sur le canapé, sans pour autant arrêter de cajoler la bouche de son compagnon, et remonta leurs deux mains jointes au-dessus de la tête bleutée, utilisant celle qui était jusqu'à présent sur la nuque de son ami pour aller lui écarter les cuisses, et s'installer plus confortablement entre elles.

Un gémissement d'envie accueillit son initiative. Kagami avait arrêté de se poser des questions, il laissait faire son corps et ses envies, et bizarrement il n'arriva pas à s'imaginer faire ce qu'il faisait à quelqu'un d'autre que son ombre. C'était avec lui qu'il avait envie de découvrir ça, peut-être que c'était trop rapide, ou peut-être que c'était simplement la continuité de leur relation, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était entendre à nouveau les sons que pouvait produire l'adolescent qu'il dominait.

Il relâcha donc les lèvres rougit et chaudes à présent, pour glisser les siennes sur le visage qui se colorait lentement. Il mordilla une pommette rose et descendit vers le cou du plus petit, juste sous sa mâchoire, pour y poser sa bouche et aspirer doucement la peau légèrement salée. La main gauche, libre, de Kuroko, attrapa son t-shirt pendant qu'il soupirait d'aise, désireux d'aller plus loin.

Son désormais amant se fit un plaisir d'user lui aussi de sa main libre, toujours posée sur la cuisse gauche du bleu. Il la remonte lentement, passant juste le bout de ses doigts contre le tissus qui les séparait de l'épiderme en-dessous, et alla jusqu'à la hanche étroite, dont il retraça l'os avec son pouce, pour finalement glisser sa main sous le haut qui gênait sa progression. En même temps, il laissa la gorge qui s'ornait à présent d'un beau suçon, et se redressa pour retirer complètement le t-shirt du passeur.

Commençant à être très excité, il fondit impatiemment sur le torse pâle qui lui était offert. Les gémissements qu'il reçu quand sa langue se mit à retracer les muscles fins, mais tout de même présent, de l'autre joueur, ne firent qu'augmenter son désir. Mais il prit son temps, titillant du bout des doigts les tétons roses, pendant que sa bouche descendait vers le nombril avec lequel il joua un instant. Le rouge lâcha finalement la main de son compagnon, qu'il tenait toujours au-dessus de sa tête, et arracha le premier cri de plaisir du bleuté quand il l'a posa sur la bosse que formait son entre-jambes, en y appliquant une caresse appuyée.

- Kagami… -kun…

L'interpelé mordilla son bas-ventre, s'amusant à laisser des marques d'appartenance partout sur son corps pâle, avant de lui retirer rapidement le reste de ses vêtements, dans l'intention de le voir entièrement nu, à sa merci. Le bleuté rougit en se voyant ainsi examiné, alors que son partenaire était toujours complètement habillé. Il lui fit remarquer l'injustice en tirant un peu son pantalon vers le bas, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il devait le retirer. Mais le clignement des yeux et l'air surprit de l'as lui montrèrent bien qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Je suis le seul nu. Dit-il, faisant mine d'être un peu vexé.

Cela eu au moins le mérite de faire rire son amant, qui retira donc son haut, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser voracement, pressant son corps contre le siens, en enlevant aussi le bas, et les sous-vêtements. Le contact de leurs peaux entre elles était électrisant, délicieux, et le plus petit ne se priva pas pour profiter de celle de son partenaire, et des muscles qui jouaient dessous, laissant ses mains partirent à la découverte de ses points sensibles.

Bien que content de se faire câliner, Kagami se redressa à nouveau après un dernier baiser, plus chaste, et refit le même chemin que précédemment, jouant du corps de son compagnon, ainsi que de ses mains et de sa bouche, pour refaire grimper son désir. Exposé comme ça, Kuroko avait l'air encore plus frêle, fragile. Il arriva à nouveau à l'endroit qui l'intéressait, ravie de constater l'effet qu'il faisait à son amant. Il posa ses grandes mains à l'intérieur des cuisses du passeur, et donna un petit coup de langue sur la verge tendue.

Il continua donc à taquiner le sexe gorgé de sang de son amant, pour le plaisir de l'entendre gémir son désir. Quand il le sentit sur le point de venir, il arrêta, lui tirant un grognement de protestation, rapidement suivit d'un gémissement sonore, quand il pénétra doucement son intimité d'un doigt lubrifié de salive. Il entama un mouvement de va et vient pour détendre les muscles qui l'entouraient, et retourna s'occuper un peu de la verge du passeur, qui avait perdu de sa vitalité sous le coup de la douleur.

Quand il le sentit prêt, il rajouta un deuxième intrus, et fit des mouvements de ciseaux, en essayant de limiter sa douleur au maximum. Le rouge se pencha encore une fois vers le visage de son partenaire pour y déposer une myriade de petits baisers. Le bleuté happa alors ses lèvres, quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche, qu'il eu facilement. Leurs langues se joignirent, s'enlacèrent comme le firent leurs corps, et Kuroko se cambra brusquement en sentant le désir imposant de son amant le pénétrer, remplaçant ses doigts.

Les larmes aux yeux, le plus petit tenta de se détendre le plus possible, malgré la souffrance. Il le voulait. Il voulait Kagami, et il le voulait comme ça depuis longtemps maintenant. Alors il ne pensa plus qu'au plaisir qu'il ressentait de l'avoir enfin, de sentir le poids de son bas-ventre contre le siens, l'épaisseur de son membre à l'intérieur de lui, et bougea de lui-même pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait y aller.

Le rouge lui grignota gentiment la gorge en commençant à se mouvoir, de plus en plus facilement au fur et à mesure. Enfin, le bleuté lâcha un cri d'extase quand il cogna contre son centre de plaisir. Il se redressa alors un peu sur ses coudes, passa un bras sous les hanches de son amant pour le soulever légèrement, et accéléra ses coups de reins, toujours en quête de cette endroit qui faisait hurler Kuroko.

Celui-ci déjà n'en pouvait plus, la chaleur entre ses cuisses se faisant plus forte, se répandant dans tout son corps, pour finalement exploser dans son bas-ventre. Il rejeta la tête en arrière dans un cri de jouissance, les paupières closes, et son partenaire le suivit bien vite, profondément enfouit dans son intimité, l'étau trop étroit de sa chair l'emprisonnant délicieusement. Le souffle court, Kagami se laissa aller sur le côté, tenant fermement son compagnon dans ses bras pour éviter qu'il ne tombe du canapé. Il embrassa son front en sueur, puis sa tempe en lui caressant doucement le bas du dos. Il sourit quand le bleuté lui rendit son étreinte, tendant le cou pour poser ses lèvres sur sa gorge.

- Je t'aime, Taiga. Lui assura-t-il pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

Frissonnant à l'utilisation de son prénom dans cette petite bouche si adorable, le scoreur se déplaça pour la baiser longuement, cajolant encore ces lèvres si douces et fraîches comparées aux siennes. Puis il s'avança pour lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Tetsuya.

Après tout, son amour du basket était bien assez grand pour pouvoir s'étendre à son ombre. Et il avait tenu son engagement, c'était bien nu qu'il avait répondu à sa confession. Mais, une chose était sûre, il n'irait pas s'en vanter à la coach.

* * *

*Sûrement la plus célèbre chanteuse des Vocaloids.

*La cynophobie est la peur des chiens.

Hellow ! Me voilà pour mon premier OS sur KnB, ça change de ma fic ! C'est partit d'un gros délire avec mon homme, et ça finit en... ça... héhé, j'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas ! :D A bientôt !

Nyny :3


End file.
